


always having you (by my side)

by sowish



Series: (cherish is) the word i use to describe all the feeling that I have [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, but with the improved skill of communicating with each other :D, christmas fluff because jibo deserve it, especially after being on the brink of divorce, teen rating for some light cursing, they are back to being nauseatingly cute, they are no longer on the brink of divorce fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: dancing with bora in the middle of the street on the eve of christmas eve makes minji feel so irrevocably happy, so untouchable and light.and even if her nose is red and her cheeks feel like they might go numb, bora makes minji's heart burn bright with a love so warm and true.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Series: (cherish is) the word i use to describe all the feeling that I have [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071938
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	always having you (by my side)

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely inspired by that jibo moment in the recent christmas vlive.
> 
> enjoy the fluff!

It’s cold—really fucking cold. 

But, Bora’s hands are warm.

And even if the cold slips through the layers of Minji’s clothes, Bora still lights her up inside and gives her the comforting warmth of her love. 

Everything about Bora emanates warmth—the smile fixed on her lips when Minji makes her laugh, her eyes when they gaze at her wife as she points out the beauty of Christmas decorations.

Being with Bora feels like sitting in front of their fireplace, Bora’s arms wrapped around Minji as she sits behind her and holds her because that’s the warmest place Minji will ever know. 

(And it’s all hers to have—it’s one of Minji’s greatest possessions, the love and trust Bora has for her only barely surpassing it).

And on nights where they cuddle together in front of their fireplace, Minji thinks that love feels like a lot of things—a phenomena that can never be truly explained and understood. (Love feels like coming home ~~to Bora~~ , like spring flowers blooming in her heart ~~for Bora~~ , like free-falling ~~into Bora’s arms~~. All that and more, Minji knows this about love: choosing to love Bora is a decision she’ll gladly make for the rest of her life). And like the enigma that Bora is, being loved by her is something Minji could never begin to explain. How could she articulate a feeling so effervescent? How could she possibly explain the euphoria, peace, and thrill of being loved by someone with a heart so magnificent? 

Ever since they talked, not a single day goes by without Minji feeling dearly loved by her wife. Since they made up, Bora does not fail to show _exactly_ what Minji means to her. Even when money gets tight and time runs away from them until it feels scarce, Bora finds a way to make time. Even if that is just sleepily kissing Minji good night, mumbling “I love you” in the crook of her neck, and snuggling into her embrace, Bora won’t make the same mistake of neglecting the person that means everything to her.

(Bora makes Minji feel like she’s everything, like the entire universe exists for her and within her, like she is the sun and the moon all at once, like she is the singular reason for everything good and beautiful in life).

Bora is vibrant and bright like the flames in their fireplace as they feed it strips of wood throughout the night. Like dancing fire that keeps them warm on cold nights, she is lively as she tickles the sides of Minji’s stomach, her chirping, staccato laughter dancing around them in a joyful sound. And Minji’s laughing too because how could she not? She loves being the reason for Bora’s happiness and being in her wife’s arms even if that means she’ll be mercilessly tickled until she finds a way to get Bora to stop. (Simply pushing Bora’s hands away is usually never enough—mostly because Bora is persistent and will fight against her resistance. But, if Minji pushes her weight against her, Bora’s hands will naturally pull away to support them before they fall. And plus, when Minji nuzzles her nose against Bora’s cheek before pressing a smiley kiss on her soft lips, Bora’s too distracted to care about tickling Minji again. It’s a win-win, really). 

Bora’s kisses on her cheek, neck, shoulders, and lips make Minji feel warm. The feeling of her affection lingers the way the gentle heat of the fire does as it crackles and burns. Her warmth radiates and melts through the winter freeze, wraps around Minji’s body like a perpetual forever-blanket to keep her cozy.

Minji can’t remember the last Christmas where she ever felt alone—not when Bora has been in her life for more than half of the years she has been alive, not when she is so good at making Minji feel so loved. 

But, Minji knows this. 

Unlike their fireplace, Bora doesn’t need a lit fire to keep them warm—she does it all on her own.

And Minji knows this because they’re outside the night before Christmas Eve enjoying the spirit of a bustling city celebrating a holiday. It’s cold as shit, the tip of Minji’s nose is bright red like she’s Rudolph, and her ass is wet because she accidentally sat on a bench that frosted with ice over the evening. Yet, despite all of this, in some cheesy, metaphorical way, she feels warm inside as her heart thumps behind her chest in a calm metronome that basks in the comfort of being with Bora.

As they walk along the crosswalk of an empty street, some classic Christmas song plays from the shop ahead of them. _Carpe diem_ —something Bora lives and dies by. In the spirit of it, Bora stops right in the middle of the street and gets on her tiptoes to playfully twirl Minji into her arms. 

And really, Bora is so good at making everything fall away—making everything feel so minute and temporary that being carefree is the best way to live life to its fullest.

Dancing in the middle of the street isn’t the craziest thing Bora has gotten Minji to do—it certainly does not beat out getting drunk with her, stripping off their shirts, and dancing on top of Siyeon and Yoohyeon’s table during one of the parties they threw. (The only regret Minji has about that was forgetting her tall height and bouncing on the tip of her toes, only to painfully bang the top of her head on their ceiling. She had a bump there for two weeks and Bora still makes fun of her moment of clumsiness even if it happened three years ago. Minji supposes that she deserves it for how often she teases Bora about their height difference. She can’t help it though—Bora looks so cute when she pouts and whines about being the target of Minji’s playful taunting).

At first, they sway for a little bit, Bora’s arms wrapped around Minji’s neck, her cheek nuzzled against Minji’s chest, with Minji’s arms securely wrapped around her waist. It’s sweet and soft, picturesque. (Especially so because Bora absentmindedly sings along to the song as they dance. Bora’s voice has always been one of the most divine sounds Minji has ever heard). 

Still, as wonderful as the moment is, Bora is never one to choose peace. Not when playful chaos is an option. (And definitely not when she’s high off of Christmas cheer and Minji’s doting affection).

So, she slightly pulls away from her wife, her hands sliding down Minji’s arms until she can link their fingers together. Standing apart from each other now with their joined hands between them, Bora grins—it’s a happy and charming smile that makes Minji feel so lucky to be the one it’s for. 

“I wanna see how many times we can spin.” 

Bora looks so stunning under the soft glow of the street lamp, flashes of red and green from the Christmas lights strung along the building in front of her twinkling with the stars that shine in her eyes. Minji playfully tugs Bora closer, kisses her just because she can, feels how Bora smiles against her lips. Mumbling against her lips, kissing her in between as she speaks, Minji feels warm—like she holds the warmth of their lit fireplace in her heart. 

(Others might call that love). 

“Baby, you’re so much smaller than me. I don’t know if this is going to go the way you want it to.”

Bora kisses her sweetly one last time. (She can’t help that she lingers there for a moment; Minji’s lips are just so soft and fucking kissable). Before lightly pushing away from her with a pout tugging on her lips, Bora is not ashamed of the slight whine coloring her voice, “Just indulge me, Ji!”

Minji’s never been one to refuse what Bora wants, especially when she can make her happy—and especially not when it’s something as simple as dancing with her. Playfully sighing with exasperation, Minji takes the other hand that Bora has out for her. (Minji kisses the back of her hands, Bora’s eyes seem to shine even brighter, her smile even more joyous). So, even if Minji has to uncomfortably bend her knees in order to fit underneath Bora’s arms as they twirl together, it’s all worth it to her because Bora laughs under the awkward fit, her balance shaky because she has to reach on her tip-toes just to bring her arms over Minji’s head as they clumsily spin in succession. 

They only make it to five before their hands have to pull away from the difference in height. It doesn’t really matter though because Bora’s laughing so much that she has to lean into Minji’s body, her arms wrapping around her wife’s waist and her face buried in her chest. And her laugh rings out with clarity, saturated with the pride of being the one to dance with Minji, even if it’s silly and messy.

(Being held by Minji makes her feel safe, like it feeds the fire burning in her heart. It makes her feel loved, like she is an existence so precious to Minji—like she is cherished). 

(And _God_ , is she so cherished by Minji). 

Bora makes everything mundane feel so tremendous, like a simple dance is Minji’s greatest happiness. (Mostly because Bora is so good at being Minji’s happiness that everything she does brings a special bliss that only she can radiate with and give).

Minji has always liked making Bora laugh. Her elation is pure, so irresistible and genuine. It doesn’t take a lot to make Bora laugh because she finds joy in everything. And when Minji is her everything, happiness sleeps in her arms, kisses her good morning, holds her tight when life snuffs out her light.

(It took a while, but Bora can relax with the reassurance that she doesn’t always need to burn so bright for Minji—that she doesn’t always need to be that electric force of life that animates their life into color. Minji is always proving to Bora that she burns just as bright, that even if they both are smothered by the weight of reality, as long as they have each other to rely on and love, their silver lining is a light not too far from their reach).

This is where Minji is wrong. 

Bora only burns so bright, only emits a warmth so irreplaceable and immense, because Minji keeps her alight.

Everything begins and ends with her in an infinite loop that never really ends—she is her fire that keeps Bora warm, her love that persists and endures, cherishes and adores.

And even if their winters are freezing and reality is painfully cruel, their life is, somehow, extraordinarily—inexplicably—beautiful. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> happy christmas and merry holidays to you all!! (and if the holidays aren't smth you jive with, i hope it's a good ol' regular day for you!) 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading! i'd love to hear from you in my comments or on my twitter and cc @kminjyus


End file.
